The invention relates to a carousel cabinet, and more particularly to a carousel cabinet for use by a bedridden or otherwise similarly immobilized person.
It is often difficult for a person who is bedridden, or otherwise partially immobilized, for example, to conveniently access a structure providing storage for items such as jewelry, cosmetics, articles of clothing, books, and so on, and a light for reading or other purposes having a control switch easily within reach. Although a table can be positioned next to the bed or chair of the immobilized person, a surface of the table and one or two sides, at most, will be within reach. The top of the table may freely support a lamp; however, it can be unintentionally displaced from the structure, and the switch for the lamp must be located within reach of the person which limits both the design and location of the lamp. The presence of, and preference for, other external devices like a portable radio or clock, for instance, may rob other items of limited surface space on the table.
In view of the constraints identified above, and others, imposed upon the intended user, the inventor has recognized a need for a structure that alleviates these obstacles and inconveniences to quality of life, and that is accessible by the person without external assistance.